The Talent Showcase
by exoticchic216
Summary: A pearlshipping song fanfiction.My first fanfic! PLEASE R&R!
1. The Audition

**A/N: This is my first Fanfic. So don't flame me! This is mainly a song Fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. If I did, things would have been different.**

Ash was rushing down the hall to get to the auditorium since he promised Misty that he'd watch her audition. "Finally!" he exclaimed as he entered the room. He sat in the last row. He came a few acts before her's. "That's just great!" muttered Ash. Then a blue haired girl ran down the aisle. She had a guitar in her hand and was running onto the stage. "So, what will you be performing?" She walked up to the microphone. "Umm.. I'll be singing…'Pocket full of Sunshine'." Ash leaned in closer. She started to play;

"_I got a pocket, got a pocket full of sunshine_

_I got a love that now is all mine, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Do what you want but you're not gonna break me_

_Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me oh, oh, oh, oh -"_

"I'm sorry but that's all we have time for. But that was a lovely performance." said the woman. 'I'll say,' thought Ash, 'she sounds like an angel!' The sapphire haired girl nodded to the woman and started to leave. Ash thought about asking for her name, but it was too late. She was already on the move, down the hall. 'Damn,' Ash thought, 'missed my chance. I wonder if I'll ever see her again.'

LUNCH TIME

Ash sat down on the chair next to Brock. "Do you know of a girl with blue hair?" Brock nodded his head as chewed on his hamburger. "Yeah, she's in my art class. Oh, and think she's in this lunch period too." "Hmm.. I think I'll go look for her." Ash said. He ran out of the cafeteria and as soon as he came out, he saw her sitting on a bench, eating a sandwich. Ash took a seat beside her. "Hi, I'm Ash." he said. "The name's Dawn." she said, "The pleasure is all mine." A few moments of silence fell on the two. "Uhh.. I saw your audition…" Dawn blushed, "I don't think I did a good job…" Ash looked surprised. "Are you kidding me? You were great!" Dawn blushed again, "You really think so?" Ash nodded. The bell rang. "Oh, I've got eighth period bio." said Dawn "Really? Me too! Prof. Rowen, right?" Ash asked. Dawn nodded, "We're dissecting frogs today."

**End of chapter one. Hope you like it! Chapter two is biology class. I hope to have 4 chapters of this story. Song 1: Pocket Full of Sunshine by Natasha Bedingfield.**


	2. Biology Class

**A/N: Well, this is chapter 2 Biology Class.**

**Disclaimer: You know how it goes!**

Ash and Dawn ran to room 216 for biology. "Do you want to be my lab partner?" he asked. Dawn thought about it for a while, "Sure, why not?" Dawn and Ash sat down as soon as Prof. Rowan came in. "Students, have a seat. We will be dissecting frogs today. I want one person at each table to-"

"NOOO!" shouted Dawn, "It's not fair to kill innocent frogs!" Dawn ran up to the bucket of frogs and grabbed them. "DAWN BERLITZ! What are you doing?" Prof. Rowan yelled. Dawn dumped the bucket of frogs out of the window. "Be free!"

Dawn smiled as turned away from the window but her smile turned into frown. Prof. Rowan gave Dawn the 'evil eye'. "Uh-oh," she said. Prof. Rowan put his hands on his face and sighed, "Miss Berlitz-," he began.

"I can explain-"

"Miss Berlitz, detention during free period tomorrow for you."

"B-but Professor Rowan-," Dawn tried to explain. But he didn't want to hear it. "Well class," he said as he sat down, "since Miss Berlitz set our project free, you can use today to talk quietly among yourselves."

"Wow Dawn, what came over you?" May asked. Dawn hung her head in shame, "I don't know."

FREE PERIOD THE NEXT DAY

Ash was walking through the halls in search of the detention room. He walked past a door labeled DETENTION. He quickly noticed the sign and turned around. He walked in and looked around. He walked up behind her and looked over her shoulder. She was drawing a picture of her and Ash in chibi form holding hands with hearts around them. He tapped the back of her head. Dawn jolted forward, "AAHH! Oh, Ash you scared me!" she pushed him. "Why are you in this hell-hole by choice?" "Umm.. Hey, where's the detention teacher?" said Ash. "Oh, Mrs. Moore? She's out taking a smoke." Dawn started to doodle in her notebook.

"Do you wanna leave?" Ash pointed to the open door.

"Why? There's only 5 minutes left."

LUNCH TIME

"Hey, Brock do you know of any ways to get Dawn to like me? I don't know if I can get out of the friend zone." Brock swallowed the pizza he was eating, "Well, what does she like?"

"Music."

"You can serenade her."

Ash sighed. He was no good at singing.

"I'll try."

**Yeah! End of chapter 2! Sorry, no song in this one. The next chapter is the serenade. Till then, bye-bye!**


	3. The Serenade

**A/N: Chapter 3 BABY! **

**Disclaimer: FOR THE LAST BLOODY TIME I DON'T OWN POKEMON!**

It was a dark, starry night. Ash set up a keyboard underneath Dawn's window. He started to play a few keys.

"_Beautiful girls, all over the world,_

_I could be chasing, but my time would wasted,_

_Cause they got nothing on you, baby,_

_Nothin on you, baby, "_

As Ash continued to sing badly off key, Dawn heard him and looked out of her window.

"_Some might say hi,_

_And I might say hey,_

_But you shouldn't worry about what they say,_

_Cause they got nothing on you, baby_

_Nothin on you, baby."_

Ash looked up to see Dawn, but she wasn't there. "I must of scared her off." Ash thought.

Ash heard the sliding door swing open. Dawn walked out. She was wearing pink pajamas and holding an umbrella. She didn't say a word to him and he didn't say a thing to her.

She walked to the keyboard and started to play,

"_Where have all the good men gone,And where are all the gods?Where's the street-wise Hercules,To fight the rising odds?Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?Late at night I toss and turn and dream of what I need,I need a hero,I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night,He's gotta be strong,And he's gotta be fast,And he's gotta be fresh from the fight.I need a hero,I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light,He's gotta be sure,And it's gotta be soon,And he's gotta be larger than life."_

Dawn smiled. "I'll be your hero." said Ash. " You have always been my night in shining armor." said Dawn. He drew her in closer. Dawn wrapped her arms around him as leaned in and kissed her. As soon as their lips touched it started raining.

"I knew it would rain!" Dawn said as she opened her umbrella.

"C'mon, let's go inside." Dawn said.

They both crept inside and snuck up the stairs until they were in Dawn's room.

"Hey, nice place you got here." said Ash

Dawn's room was every teenage girl's dream room. The walls and carpet were glittery white. She had a lounge chair that hung from the ceiling on a metal chain, a clear coffee table, a white bookshelf, a white dresser, and a little bed for her piplup. Her bed was a canopy that hung from the ceiling.

"Be quiet, Ash. My mom can't know you're here." whispered Dawn.

She got out an air mattress and an electric pump. She plugged in the pump and they watched it fill with air.

"Well, this is your bed." said Dawn.

Ash jumped onto the air mattress, "Ahhh…"

Dawn lied down on her bed. After a few minutes, she was still awake.

"Hey, Ash," she began, "do you think of me as your girlfriend now?"

She got no answer. "Ash?" she looked down. He was asleep. "Boys will be boys." she said. Then she shut her eyes and fell asleep.

5:30 THE NEXT MORNING

Dawn yawned and stretched.

"Wake up, Ash." she said. He was still sleeping.

"Ash! Get your lazy ass off that bed!" she shouted but all he did was turn over.

"Ugh!" she exclaimed.

Then she got a brilliant idea. "Hey piplup, can you use bubblebeam on Ash?"

Piplup shrugged. He opened his beak and let out blast of bubbles that landed on Ash's chest.

Ash was in mid-air along with the air mattress when he woke up.

"I'm up! I'm up!" he shouted

"Good." she said, " My mom can't know you were ever here."

They went downstairs to say their goodbyes. As Ash left Dawn still had one question.

"Ash! Do you think of me as your girlfriend now?" shouted Dawn.

"Of course!" he shouted back.

Dawn swooned dreamily as she went back inside.

**A/N: FINALLY! THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE FINAL ONE!**

**Song 2: Nothin on you by B.o.B. featuring Bruno Mars. Song 3: Holding out for a Hero by Frou Frou.**


	4. The Performance

**A/N: THE LAST CHAPTER BABY!**

**Disclaimer: Ash:(reading off a paper) Since Exoticchic couldn't take repeating herself she had nervous breakdown. Meanwhile she wanted me to say this: I do not own pokemon. If I did, I would own the Electronic Arts (EA).**

Dawn was pacing the floor. "I don't know if I can do this."

Ash looked at her, "Of course you can. If you could go through that audition, you can definitely do this." he said.

"But Ash, the only person watching me was the judge. This is totally different!"

"Come on!" he pushed her toward the stage entrance. "When ever you feel nervous just look at me."

"But Ash-" Dawn tried to make an excuse, "Up next is Dawn Berlitz." said the announcer.

"Well now or never."

"I choose never!"

"GO!"

Dawn shakily walked on stage. She looked over at Ash, remembering what he said. She began:

"_If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea,I'll sail the world to find you,if you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see,I'll be the light to guide you,find out what we're made of,when we are called to help our friends in need,you can count on me like one, two, three,I'll be there,and I know when I need it,I can count on you like four, three, two,and you'll be there,'cause that's what friends are suppose to do,oh yeah,If you're tossing and you're turning and you just can't fall asleep,I'll sing a song beside you,and if you ever forget how much you really mean to me,everyday I will remind you,oh,find out what we're made of,when we are called to help our friends in need,you can count on me like one, two, three,I'll be there,and I know when I need it,I can count on you like four, three, two,and you'll be there,'cause that's what friends are suppose to do,oh yeah,_

_you'll always have my shoulder when you cry,I'll never let go, never say good-bye,you know you can count on me like one, two, three,I'll be there,and I know when I need it,I can count on you like four, three, two,and you'll be there,'cause that's what friends are suppose to do,oh yeah,you can count on me cause I can count on you"_

Dawn smiled as she finished the song then, she got up and bowed. She turned and nodded toward Ash and then exited the stage.

A few minutes before it was time to reveal the winner, Dawn when backstage to talk to Ash.

"How did I do?" she asked.

"Seriously? I think you great!" Ash exclaimed.

"Really?" Dawn smiled ear to ear (which actually Ash found creepy).

"We are ready to announce our winners!" said the announcer. It felt like someone sucked all the air out of the backstage room. Dawn crossed her fingers.

"In third place is Barry and his Amazing Empoleon! In second place is Dawn Berlitz! And in first is Misty's Water show!"

Dawn was astounded that she even won second place.

Ash was kind of disappointed that Dawn won second but if she's happy, he's happy.

**Ha! You thought I was going to let Dawn win first place! Ha! Egg on your face! Remember Misty's performance in the first chapter? That's what won! Song 4: Count on me by Bruno Mars.**


End file.
